Crying
"Crying" is a song by Dongwoo and Hoya, featuring Baby Soul. It is the ninth track in their first studio album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 얼마나 더 울어야 우리 추억이 빗물에 기억 번지나요 ? 역시 안되나봐요 그대 올까봐 난 창문을 닫지 못해 너를 그려. I cry, I cry, I cry 그대 원한다면 I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly 파란새벽 니 꿈에서나 깨어 났지만 쉽게나 눈뜨지 못하네 행복하게 웃고있는 꿈속과는 다르게 머리속 지우개 (please again) 현실에서 넌 깨끗하게 지워져 버리네 눈 뜨게 되면 또 난 혼자 있게돼 (눈물 삼키곤해 없는 널 찾게돼) 이런나 같잖아 보여도 난 괜찮아 이렇게 니가 아니 비가 오면 난 느껴져 바닥에 떨어져 가는 빗방울속 니 모습다 부숴져 (왜) 고인 빗물속 니 모습은 여전해? 생각에 잠기고 어둠이 내린날 당신이 깃든 방울도 내릴것 같아 그대한 사람과 한 사랑도 내릴까? 찾다 보면 목까지 차 올라 비탄에 혼란과 잠겨 비참한 눈물만이 당겨 일상을 꿈의 연속으로 안겨 줬던 사진속 갇힌 미소만이 반겨 유리심장 깨질까 포장해 감싸고 이세상 별빛과 어울어진 너를 보면 무한이 지연된 아픔에 얼룩 절대 지우지 못해 절대 비우지 못해 얼마나 더 울어야 우리 추억이 빗물에 기억 번지나요 ? 역시 안되나봐요 그대 올까봐 난 창문을 닫지 못해 너를 그려 I cry, I cry, I cry 그대 원한다면 I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly 빗소리에 묻어가는 나의 비 먼곳임에 떠나가는 너의 뒤 끝이없는 터널처럼 막막해 우리사인 건널수 없는 망망대해 너를 쉽게 놓아주지 못한 죄 나는 깊게 모두 감춘 눈물이 되 너와 난 끊을 수 없는 끈 하지만 넘을수 없던 벽 이세상에 사라진 목소리 담아 내몸안에 그댄 손이 닿지 않아 서로에게 가려진 막을 거둬 그대에게 가는 길을 막는 벽을 넘어 절었던 너와나 사이의 박자 이제라도 맞춰보려 위로 올라가 하늘이 흘린 나 눈물과 떨어져 니숨을 조인 이 세상과 멀어져 cry 혼자 남은 우리 기억 보이지 않죠 나, 그대 어디에 있나요? 내게 돌아오길 바래 견딜수 없죠 난 그대가 보이네요 I cry oh ~ I’ll fly oh ~ I cry. |-|Romanization= eolmana deo ureoya uri chueogi bitmure gieok beonjinayo ? yeoksi andoenabwayo geudae olkkabwa nan changmuneul datji motae neoreul geuryeo. I crying I crying I crying geudae wonhandamyeon I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly paransaebyeok ni kkumeseona kkaeeo natjiman swipgena nuntteuji motane haengbokhage utgoinneun kkumsokgwaneun dareuge meorisok jiugae (please again) hyeonsireseo neon kkaekkeutage jiwojyeo beorine nun tteuge doemyeon tto nan honja itgedwae (nunmul samkigonhae eomneun neol chatgedwae) ireonna gatjanha boyeodo nan gwaenchanha ireoke niga ani biga omyeon nan neukkyeojyeo badage tteoreojyeo ganeun bitbangulsok ni moseupda buswojyeo (wae) goin bitmulsok ni moseubeun yeojeonhae? saenggage jamgigo eodumi naerinnal dangsini gitdeun banguldo naerilgeot gata geudaehan saramgwa han sarangdo naerilkka? chatda bomyeon mokkkaji cha olla bitane hollangwa jamgyeo bichamhan nunmulmani danggyeo ilsangeul kkumui yeonsogeuro angyeo jwotdeon sajinsok gachin misomani bangyeo yurisimjang kkaejilkka pojanghae gamssago isesang byeolbitgwa eoureojin neoreul bomyeon muhani jiyeondoen apeume eolluk jeoldae jiuji motae jeoldae biuji motae eolmana deo ureoya uri chueogi bitmure gieok beonjinayo ? yeoksi andoenabwayo geudae olkkabwa nan changmuneul datji motae neoreul geuryeo I cry, I cry, I cry geudae wonhandamyeon I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly bissorie mudeoganeun naui bi meongosime tteonaganeun neoui dwi kkeuchieomneun teoneolcheoreom mangmakhae urisain geonneolsu eomneun mangmangdaehae neoreul swipge nohajuji motan joe naneun gipge modu gamchun nunmuri doe neowa nan kkeunheul su eomneun kkeun hajiman neomeulsu eopdeon byeok isesange sarajin moksori dama naemomane geudaen soni dachi anha seoroege garyeojin mageul geodwo geudaeege ganeun gireul mangneun byeogeul neomeo jeoreotdeon neowana saiui bakja ijerado matchwoboryeo wiro ollaga haneuri heullin na nunmulgwa tteoreojyeo nisumeul join i sesanggwa meoreojyeo cry honja nameun uri gieok boiji anchyo na, geudae eodie innayo? naege doraogil barae gyeondilsu eobtjyo nan geudaega boineyo I cry oh ~ I’ll fly oh ~ I cry |-|English= How much more do I have to cry, For our memories to be spread apart in the rain? I guess that won’t happen, You might come back I can’t close my windows, I miss you. I cry, I cry, I cry If this is what you want I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly At dawn, while dreaming of you, I wake up but it’s hard to open my eyes The happy moments, the laughter from my dreams Are erased by the reality in my head (Please again) Trying to erase you from my reality, But when I open my eyes again, I’m alone (I swallow the tears, looking for you when you’re not around) Even if you see me like this, I’m okay It itsn’t you, when it rains I feel the raindrops falling on the ground (Why) is your image on the puddles the same as always? The day my thoughts stopped and darkness fell Maybedroplets that you dwelled in will fall too Will my love for you fall as well? When I look for you, sadness clims up my throat The whirlpool of grief makes me sink The miserable tears pull me down With you, my life felt like a dream There’s just your smile, locked in pictures, greeting me My heart of glass might break, so I try to protect it When I see you, who, in this whole world, would match with the starlight? The pain that seems infinite, I can never erase you, I can never give you up How much more do I have to cry, For our memories to be spread apart in the rain? I guess that won’t happen, You might come back I can’t close my windows, I miss you I cry, I cry, I cry If this is what you want I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly, I’ll fly The sound of the rain buries my sadness From afar I see you leaving Like an endless tunnel, I don’t know what to do This gap between us that we can’t cross I can’t let you go this easily, It’d be like a sin The tears I hid deep inside me come out We’re like a rope that can’t be cut Like a wall that can’t be overcome The lost voices, I’ll keep them inside of me I can’t reach your hand Rising the curtains that covered each other The wall that blocks my way, I’ll overcome it all The beat between you and I that was shaking I got up to at least try and match it now I, who was dropped by the sky, fall down with my tears I become farther from this world that tightened your breath The memories of us that were left behind Can’t you see me? Where are you? I hope you’ll come back I can’t take it anymore, I need to see you I cry oh ~ I’ll fly oh ~ I cry. Category:Songs